


At Least You 至少還有你

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521





	At Least You 至少還有你

　　「Sir，接獲報案，ＸＸ街上民宅發現兩具屍體。」DS Sally Donovon象徵性地敲敲DI Lestrade的辦公室門，而後直接開門說道。

　　「什麼情況？」此時的他，正舒適地把腳放在辦公桌上，讀著一份檔案。

　　「目前判斷可能是情殺。死者一男一女，鄰居報的案，說是有聽見爭吵聲。」

　　「ＯＫ，Donovon，妳帶一些人過去處理，隨時回報。」

　　「收到。」

　　Gregory耙了耙頭髮，復又繼續低頭讀著手上的檔案。

　　約莫過了一個小時，他的手機響了。

　　「Lestrade，請說。」

　　「Sir，我想我們碰到了一些技術上的問題。」打電話來的是Sally Donovon，她的聲音聽起來既生氣又有點困惑。

　　「什麼樣問題？」

　　「ＭＩ６要求接管現場。」

　　「為什麼？」與此同時，DI Lestrade非常有行動力地站起身、並伸手抓過自己掛在一旁的風衣外套。

　　「他們說你會知道為什麼。」

　　「…見鬼，為什麼我會知道？」DI Lestrade心底突然有了不好的預感。

　　「因為，會由我轉達，親自的。」這句話，來自於出現在他辦公室門口的Mycroft。

　　「Mycroft？」DI Lestrade這時風衣外套才穿到一半。

　　Mycroft挑了挑眉，示意了他手上的手機。

　　DI Lestrade皺起眉頭。「Donovon，告訴大家，完成現場蒐證。另外，告訴ＭＩ６探員，在我與他們的長官沒到之前，不准動我的現場。」

　　「Yes、Sir。」

　　DI Lestrade掛掉了手機，穿好了風衣外套，然後看向了Mycroft。

　　「現在，你是要讓他們等？還是要路上說明？」

　　Mycroft笑了一笑，做了個『請』的動作。

　　

　　「從表面上來看，報案的人沒錯，這的確是件情殺案。」舒舒服服地坐在車上，所謂的『長官』──Mycroft Holmes先生──正緩慢地解釋著案情。

　　「然後，事實上是？」一樣也是舒服地坐在車上，DI Lestrade連眼睛都有點瞇起來了。

　　「然後，事實上是，這三位，包含兇手，都是特務。」

　　DI Lestrade點點頭，完全不驚訝。

　　否則，還有什麼事情是會出動到這位政府官員的。

　　「哪裡的？」

　　「抱歉，機密。」Mycroft的表情，真的很抱歉。

　　「噢。」意料之中的答案。

　　「因為這件案子牽扯到國與國之間的關係，所以很抱歉，我想ＭＩ６必須接手。」

　　「了解。」

　　在說完話的同時，Mycroft的座車已經開到了命案現場。

　　「Sir。」DS Donovon上前打了招呼。

　　「有什麼可疑的地方嗎？」DI Lestrade問話時，又看了甫下車的Mycroft一眼。「除了ＭＩ６的人之外。」

　　「沒有。看起來就是個情殺案。」

　　「ＯＫ，帶我去看現場。」

　　「Yes、Sir。」

　　兩人走進了封鎖線。

　　而Mycroft與ＭＩ６的人，只是靜靜地等著。

　　待十五分鐘後，DI Lestrade與DS Donovon從命案現場走了出來。

　　「現在，這個案子是你們的了。」DI Lestrade擺擺手。「Donovon，讓蒐證人員明天把手上的證據簡單整理後交出來。」

　　說完，DI Lestrade又一頭鑽進了Mycroft的座車中。

　　「Yes、Sir。」收到了命令的DS Donovon則是轉身與ＭＩ６的探員進行了交接。

　　「謝謝。」這是上車之後，Mycroft所說的第一句話。「那麼，我們完事了？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　「很好。」Mycroft點點頭。「晚餐？」

　　「晚餐？現在才四點多。」Gregory看了眼手上的錶。

　　「我晚點還有個會議。」Mycroft聳聳肩。

　　「好吧。」Gregory妥協。

　　接著他鬆下了肩膀，讓自己整個人陷進了舒服的座椅中。

　　Mycroft轉頭看著他如此放鬆的神態，眼神不禁盈滿了情感。「我想你，Gregory」

　　他的手撫上了Gregory的大腿。

　　他們已經三天沒有好好地在一起了。

　　「是的。我也是。」疊上了自己的手，Gregory低聲回應。

　　

　　一周後，Gregory在一張雙人床上得知了故事的內容。

　　男性被害者是某國特務，奉命來到英國進行諜報活動；女性被害人是英國女特務，隱瞞身份躲在他身邊暗中監控。

　　只可惜，兩人日久生情。

　　更可惜，女特務原本就有未婚夫，是同事，也是同組行動的人員。

　　最後結局是，不甘心女友劈腿的英國男特務成了這樁情殺案的凶手。

　　而三人皆已處置。國與國的關係在政府小官員的協調下，也象徵性的落了幕。

　　「這內容可以出書了，Mycroft。」把自己臉的半邊埋在枕頭裡，Gregory只覺得有種哭笑不得的念頭。

　　「我也這麼認為。」一場驚動國家政府，並且動搖國際外交的事件，最後竟然只是三個男女之間的爭風吃醋？真可笑。

　　換成Sherlock來看的話，大概只會換得他的一句：「真是拉低了整個政府的水準」吧。

　　「你真的這麼認為？」Gregory反問。

　　「當然。」Mycroft露出了一貫的微笑。「認為，與行動，是兩回事。」

　　「噢。」

　　「更何況，如果是讓Watson醫生寫這篇故事的話，估計可以準備行銷全球了。」

　　「那不是很好？」

　　「然後ＭＩ６就被笑死了。」

　　「哈。」這是Gregory唯一的反應。「說真的，你怎麼會插手這件事情？一紙公文就可以解決的。」

　　「這原因有很多。」Mycroft神秘地說。

　　「舉例？」

　　「其中之一就是，他們總讓我想到了自己。」

　　「……你是說，你曾經想殺了我前妻？」

　　「事實上，是的。不過，我有更好的辦法。」

　　「…感謝上帝。」

　　「你該感謝我，Gregory。」Mycroft伸手撫上Gregory的頭髮，享受著那種短髮劃過掌心的感覺。「感謝我在失去理智之前，就擁有了你。」

　　「是啊，感激不盡。」面對一個剛剛才威脅過自己前妻生命的人，Gregory算是表現得非常有風度了。

　　「我也是。」


End file.
